smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eska vs. Ezra (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"Happy Birthday!" Eska's friends called out to the Smurf when she opened her door. Eska was startled so much she jumped up and stuck to the ceiling of her mushroom house. Her friends came in, concerned about her. "You okay, Eska?" Spiro asked her, carrying a cake of her favorite flavor...chocolate. Eska laughed and hopped down, "Yea, I'm okay! I just can't believe it's my birthday! Three days ago, my mother escaped with me in her belly from the Smurfette Plague and had me today!" Eska held her chest, "if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here." Eska sighed, "I just wish she and Pappa were here to celebrate with me." Spiro smiled at her and half-hugged her, "I'm pretty sure they're celebrating with you...in here." He pointed to his heart, "Maybe today will be the lucky day you'll find them!" "Yea, mon amie!" Felipe agreed, "Maybe we'll find them when we're going camping!" "Camping?" Eska's hopes lifted, "I LOVE camping! When are we going?!" "Right now," Spiro motioned Eska out of her home, "Let's go and celebrate a special Smurf's birthday!" As Eska walked around the village, every Smurf, even Grouchy, waved and wished her a Happy Birthday. She thanked them. "Any presents you have for Eska can be dropped off at her house!" Spiro announced to them, and all the Smurfs rushed over to her house to drop off their presents. "Happy birthday, Eska!" Smurfette came over and hugged her, "This is such a special day for you!" "Thanks, Smurfette!" Eska beamed, "And I'm very excited for them to take me camping!" Once outside of the village, they walked to find a special place to park their tents. They finally found a perfect camping ground Smurf size near the Forest of Portals that was perfect to set up. As they sat up their tents, Eska dreamed about the things she wanted on her birthday. "...and it would be awesome to have a lifetime supply of peanut butter!" Eska explained to Britze, who was helping set up her tent. "I'm surprised," Britze giggled quietly, "Knowing you, I thought you would want all the love and affection from Benny." "HAHA!" Eska nervously laughed as she adverted her eyes, "Well...I....maybe...." It was just her luck when Benny came over at the mention of his name. "Someone mentioned me?" Benny teased a bit. "Eska was actually talking about you," Britze pushed her towards him, "Weren't you, Eska?" "Uh...I...we...well...uh," Eska stuttered. "Well, I just wanted to say happy birthday to you," Benny twisted his scarf bashfully, which made Eska's insides turn inside out, "And...I wanna make sure this day is perfect for you...y'know?" Eska tried saying something, but no words came out. Instead, she just turned into a blushing mess, "...YEET!" She covered her mouth in disbelief, "Uh, excuse me! Hehe!" She left Benny and ran into the woods to clear her head. If Benny ''was ''going to give her attention, she'd have to act mature and talk like a confident Smurf. As she splashed her face with water from a small waterfall, she thought she spotted someone who looked just like her. She decided to follow that person so she could figure out who he was. When she finally caught a glimpse of him, he did look similar to him. "Hey, dude!" Eska called out to him. When he suddenly turned around, Eska's eyes almost bulged out of her head. He looked just like her, but...as a boy! "Who are you?" Her look-alike pointed. Eska tried to speak, but no words came out. She also caught a glimpse of the Smurfs behind him. When she got a closer look, she was even more shocked. They looked just like her friends but...opposite genders. Next Category:By StormieCreater Category:Eska vs. Ezra chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story